Need your Love
by crookshanks-etoile
Summary: Draco finds what he really wants when he goes to talk with Luna.


**NOTE: **I do not own Harry Potter it belongs all to J.K Rowlings. All characters are hers. Harry Potter plot line to her. This is just a Druna ship song fic! The song is by Ellie Goulding, Need your love and I do not take credit of that either.

_I need you love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

It was so long ago. None of them remember except for one. He never did give up on her and he never would. No one knew why and no one questioned it for he would throw a fit about it. He never would acknowledge that he had felt that way about her but why should he? He had everything he wanted now or so he thought. He never knew how hard it would have been to forget because he always forgot and he always hid what he never wanted to show. All that had changed after the war. The things he wanted to forget were never forgotten and the things he tried to hold on to would fade away.

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I ne_e_d your love_

Years had passed after the war. It had him thinking now that Voldemort was gone he would be happy. The thing was he wasn't. He couldn't forget what it was seeing all those people die. He couldn't stand seeing people who fought with Potter die for a cause that he himself never cared about. He was foolish than. He just wanted to protect himself. Hide himself away from harm and he only knew how to do that by being on Voldemort's side but now he knew he wouldn't have been safe either way. He thought to himself as he walked past her house looking though the windows to see if she was there. He thought whether to go inside or whether to leave. He thought would she forgive him or slap him in the face. He thought of the ups and downs and decided to leave but he didn't know that she was inside watching him.

_I need your love_

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_

_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_And that's the reason you're in the dark_

Luna watched him leave quietly. She knew Draco was thinking about the positives and negatives but she wasn't going to let him leave especially when it was pouring buckets outside. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Draco do come in" she said.

He turned around with a shocked look on his face. He hadn't known she was watching him. He watched her for a minute before nodding and walking in and taking off his soaking wet jacket. He house was odd like how she was. He liked it and not because it was so her but because it emitted a warmth that his house never had. He turned around to see her watching him. She smiled at him and led him to the couch.

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_

_And I feel so hopeless here_

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_

_Tell me do you feel the same_

_Hold me in your arms again_

That night they both had a wonderful chat. Nothing he could have imagined but he was surprised when it had ended with a small kiss on the cheek. He didn't think it meant anything but deep down they both knew it had more meaning than it was supposed to hold. By the time he got home his wife Astoria was already there waiting for him. He groaned thinking about the kiss Luna had gave him. He thought he was happy with Astoria but after the kiss he realized what he really thought. He looked at Astoria and then walked over to her and kissed her on the lips but he felt nothing. No sparks nothing. He then looked at her than looked at the door. He was making a choice between Astoria his wife who his father had made him marry and Luna and he was choosing Luna.

"Astoria I want to divorce. I never felt anything between us and I just had to prove it for real to myself and I just did" he said. He watched as Astoria got up slapped him on the cheek where Luna had kissed him and started doing the usual girl screaming tantrum. Without saying a word he left her screaming and throwing things in their room which was no longer going to be their room.

_I need you love_

_I need you time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

That same night Draco had packed all of his things and had apparated to Luna's flat. When Luna had opened a door he didn't hesitate to pull he into a sweet soft kiss. Right then and there he knew he had made the right choice.

_I feel so high_

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_


End file.
